The Unknown Lust
by MysticMajesties01
Summary: It starts with the realization of unknown feelings, but it soon sprouts into a deep love. Now Will has a choice between her beloved Phobos, or her best friends. Set befor Elyon comes to Meridian. Warnings: Self mutilation/Graphic Sex. WillxPhobos.
1. Prisoner

"I will not tell you again, Guardian! Give me the Heart of Candracar!" Phobos yelled as he walked in a circle around the tied up Will Vandom, much like a predator around its prey. Will glared at him.

"Never", she growled with pure hatred. Phobos lifted his hand up and a ball of energy shot out of it. Pain coursed through Will's body but, summoning all of her strength, she refrained from screaming.

"Then I will take it by force!" Phobos yelled. He put a hand up and used his magic to try and pull the Heart off of Will's neck. Will braced her mind to concentrate all of her energy and put up a fight, but it was not needed. The Heart automatically pressed itself against her and refused to capitulate to the magnetic pull of Phobos's spell. He let out a cry of anger and suddenly the palm of his cold hand met Will's cheek with great force. The sound of the slap rang out through the throne room. She staggered from the force of his hit but managed to keep her balance.

"You insolent little-" Phobos began, but Cedric, who had been standing in the corners the entire time, stepped into the scarce light.

"If I may, Prince Phobos," he hissed with his snakelike voice, "I believe the only thing you gain from this is stress. Give the Guardian time, and she will give up. Her friends cannot come to save her if she holds the Heart." Phobos took a deep breath and the furious expression relaxed a little, though he still looked as if he could kill Will right then and there.

"Very well, Cedric, I will take your advice. Guard!" he shouted, and a ferocious looking guard ran up and kneeled at Phobos's feet.

"Take this vermin to the dungeons and make sure she is secured. She is to receive very little food or water and treated as a criminal. Until she obeys me," Phobos said, an evil smile forming on his face as the guard shoved Will out of the doors to the throne room.

XXXXX

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Yan Lin, Caleb, and Blunk all sat in the basement of The Silver Dragon. The Guardians looked like they were about to cry. Caleb paced back and forth to relieve his frustrations and to think about how to get Will back.

"I just…can't believe we let this happen to her," said Hay Lin, who was trembling as she covered her face in her hands.

"We have to get her back," Irma said.

"You all know that you can't go to Meridian without being in your Guardian forms," Yan Lin said.

"Why not? We've been there in human form before," said Cornelia, who was referring to the time they had gotten lost in the bookstore only to find themselves in a huge labyrinth of books in Meridian without Will to transform them.

"And you almost died when the Tracker was sent after you," Yan Lin replied.

"We'll think of a way. I'm sure of it," said Caleb as he stopped and turned to face the Guardians. Cornelia stood up and embraced him, not only for comfort, but because she loved how brave her beloved was.

"Blunk go. He go to find pretty redhead girl," said Blunk as he paused from stuffing his face with something from the dumpster out back. Irma held her nose.

"Yeah, he can go stink for Phobos and Will ought to be set free in no time", she said.

"Wouldn't he risk getting caught by Phobos? Then he would be trapped, too," Taranee said.

"Taranee's right. We can't risk someone else being captured. Even if it would smell better," Caleb said as he released Cornelia from the embrace but still kept a hand around her waist. Blunk muttered something that sounded like "Caleb never like Blunk's ideas".

"Hey don't worry little guy. We'll think of something," Caleb said.

XXXXX

Will let out a small cry as she was roughly shoved into a small cell. The guard merely laughed and shut the door. The ropes binding Will's hands must have been enchanted for as soon as the barred door slammed shut, they dissolved and she could freely move her hands. She would have used the Heart to transform but that wouldn't do her any good because she would need Taranee's power over fire to help her melt the bars of the cell so she could escape

Will was feeling desperate. She missed her friends. If only she could have fought back when lizard boy captured her, but he was too quick and, before she could transform into her Guardian form, he had her in his gigantic green fist.

She fell on her knees to the floor and cried, letting all of her pent up anger and sadness be released with the tears that ran down her pale cheek. She didn't know what to do. Giving the Heart to Phobos was definitely out of the question, even if it meant her possible freedom, but she didn't know if she could stand being in Meridian much longer.

As she sobbed, she heard a door open and slam shut somewhere down the corridor. Then, heavy footsteps started walking down and they came closer and closer until Vathek came into view in front of her and stopped at the barred door. Will pulled herself together and stood up, rushing to the bars. She knew that Vathek was truly on her side in the war with Phobos. He gave a sad smile but his expression quickly became more serious.

"Phobos plans to keep you here and nearly starve you," he said, "Luckily, I have been assigned to guard you. I can keep you updated on everything going on in the castle. Here, your meal, sorry it is so small, Phobos' orders." Will suddenly noticed the small tray in Vathek's large blue hands. It contained a half loaf of bread and a small bowl of cold soup. She stepped back as Vathek opened the bars to set the tray down on the floor. Then he exited the cell and re-locked the barred door.

"Thank you," Will said. Vathek nodded and was gone. Will picked up the tray and ate the bread. It was not horrible, but it wasn't very good either. Will still managed to eat some of it, knowing that this would probably be her only meal today. She made a silent vow to make the meal last throughout the day.


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry I forgot this in the first chapter but I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Please review Now, on with the story

(One Week Later)

"I do not understand, Cedric," Phobos said as he paced back and forth in the throne room, "Why hasn't she given in by now? I have tried everything from torture to starvation, and that blasted crystal is apparently protecting her from hypnosis. She should have given up days ago," he said with venom in every word.

"I assure you she will give up in time," Cedric hissed.

"That is not soon enough!" Phobos yelled, and Cedric recoiled slightly, "I need the Heart of Candracar in order to become more powerful, Cedric," he spat.

"But, Prince Phobos, what about your plan when we find your sister?" Cedric asked.

"I still plan to stick with the plan regarding my sister, Cedric", Phobos said in his "You are an idiot" tone, "But with the Heart I will have even more power when I drain hers"

"Excellent idea, my prince," Cedric hissed. Phobos let out a frustrated sigh. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Have a guard bring her in here," he commanded, "I may have an idea that may work." Cedric bowed and left the throne room.

XXXXX

Will was sleeping a dreamless sleep on the floor of her cell when she was suddenly awaken by a large hand shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Guardian," Vathek said, "The Prince demands your presence." Will sat up and, making sure no one was outside watching, stretched briefly before standing up and allowing herself to be pushed out of the cell by Vathek. As soon as she set foot outside of the cell, ropes materialized on her wrists, binding them together tightly. Vathek gently pushed her to make her keep going, but she staggered as if he had shoved her with great strength. This was an act between the two in case of other guards or Cedric being present. Today it was lizard boy.

"Prince Phobos requires your presence, Guardian," he hissed, and he turned and led the way out of the dungeons and to the throne room.

XXXXX

As Will walked (or was "shoved") down the giant hallways to the throne room, her stomach growled loudly and she could've sworn Cedric smirked. She was very thin by now and her face was covered in bruises from when Phobos struck her out of anger. But she promised herself that she would stick through it, and that was exactly what she was doing.

XXXXX

When Will arrived in the throne room with Vathek and Cedric, Phobos was sitting in his throne as always.

"Thank you Cedric, you may leave us now." Cedric bowed and he and Vathek left. Once they were alone, Phobos stood up and walked over to Will.

"I have a…proposition for you, Guardian," he said, "I assume you care about your friends." Will did not like where this was going, not one bit.

"Well, if I don't have the Heart, you won't have your friends," he said with an evil smile. Will was so angry she could have sworn everything turned red.

"If you lay…a single…_finger_ on any of them. I _will_ kill you with my bare hands," she snarled with pure anger and hatred. Suddenly, the ropes dissolved again, she assumed, because of her powers. Phobos leaned in so their noses were only an inch apart.

"Well then," he said quietly, but in a mocking tone, "give me the Heart, or your friends are Cedric's snake food."

Will couldn't hold in her anger any longer. Before Phobos could move, she punched him in the stomach with all of her might. He staggered backwards before falling on his back with a stunned look on his face.

XXXXX

Phobos stood up, ignoring the immense pain in his stomach, and glared at her.

"You _will_ pay for that, Guardian," he hissed as he raised his hand, letting all of his angry energy be concentrated into his palm before it released in a ball if energy that was red as the girl's hair that was aimed directly at Will. But she had jumped out of the way just in time for the spell to hit and explode right where she had been standing. The Guardian then pulled out the Heart of Candracar and uttered two words.

"Guardians unite!" The air suddenly exploded and Phobos was knocked off of his feet as everything in his vision went pink. When he had stood back up, there was a giant ball of pink energy swirling around the Guardian and encasing her like a cocoon as she was wrapped up in a ball. Suddenly, a flash of pink light blinded him and she emerged from the source of the light in her Guardian form.

Phobos had seen Will in her Guardian form before, but never this close-up. He was suddenly speechless. He had never realized how mesmerizing a Guardian's beauty could be. But he had no time to admire, because she had shot a pink energy ball at him and he dodged in the nick of time. The fight went back and forth between the two, and there was falling stone everywhere. Suddenly, Cedric ran in and looked shocked at the damage.

"Don't just stand there, fool! Help me!" Phobos yelled. Cedric snapped back to attention and, with another blinding flash of light (That was starting to get annoying for Phobos) he had morphed into his snake form. He reached a giant green fist out to grab hold of the Guardian, but she dodged and shot energy at him as well. He pulled his fist back in pain and hit her hard with his tail. She slammed into the wall and landed on the floor, unconscious. Another flash and she was back in her human form. Phobos took his chance right there and ran to the Guardian to pull the Heart away from its place around her…slender…neck as she was on the floor. He closed his eyes and told himself to snap out of it, that the Guardian must have used some kind of spell on him, and these thoughts would go away.

But even he knew that the leader of the Guardians had no power such as that.

Then what was happening to him? He was lost in his thoughts when Cedric's voice brought him back to reality.

"Princccce Phobossssss?" he asked, trying to get Phobos' attention.

"Forgive me. I was…distracted", Phobos said, slightly shaking his head. He reached for the Heart again but, once again, it refused to leave her neck and he let a cry of anger out.

"Take the Guardian back to her cell!" he yelled. Cedric transformed back into his human form and called Vathek. The large, blue monster came rushing in the doors and picked up the Guardian, who's hands were bound again from the enchanted ropes that had dissolved earlier. Then they left, and Phobos was alone n the throne room.

XXXXX

That night, Phobos lay in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. What the hell had happened to him today? The Guardian was his _enemy_. He should not have been experiencing those thoughts. An image of her, lying unconscious on the floor. She had looked peaceful, even beautiful in sleep. Phobos shook his head.

"Snap out of it you fool," he said to himself, "This is obviously a trick." But more images flashed through his mind, of her in her Guardian form, of her hair becoming, if even possible, a slightly brighter red as her anger flared, of her amber eyes meeting his green and staring him down in her anger. And her body. The girl was nicely filled out for a fifteen year old. His thoughts had wandered to what it would be like, holding her, thin lips meeting the full and pink. He gasped in shock at his thoughts.

"She is a Guardian. Your enemy," he said to himself again. Using all of his will power, he quieted his thoughts and turned on his side, drifting into sleep.

That night, he dreamed of the Guardian leader, on a beach, in a yellow sunflower dress that made her beautiful red hair stand out even more as it shone in the sunlight. She turned to him, smiling, and she drew closer and closer to him…

MysticMajesties: ((Gasp)) Has Phobos fallen in love with Will?

Phobos: Of course not you fool! I know of no such thing as ((shudder)) love.

MysticMajesties: Riiigghhht. Ok Phobos I believe you ((wink)). Find out what Phobos is feeling in the next chapter folks!

Phobos: Not love.

MysticMajesties: You sure?

Phobos: ARRRRRGGH! ((storms off))


	3. The Truth Revealed

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I feel lazy so Cedric is doing thr disclaimer.

Cedric: I will not!

Me: Unless you want to be made into purse you will.

Cedric: ((Grumble)) Thiss persson doess not own W.I.T.C.H.

Me: Thank you. Also I forgot to say last time that this story is supposed to relate more to the cartoon. Please Review. On with the story!

Phobos woke up in a cold sweat the next morning, still feeling the ghost of the Guardian's pink lips on his, still feeling her warm skin against his and still hearing the echo of her gasp in his ears. But it was only a dream. He rubbed his temples.

There was no denying it. He definitely had feelings for this girl.

But how did this happen?

Was it her hair?

Her eyes?

Or maybe it was her confident personality. Either way, one of those had sparked something inside him. Something that felt…almost nice. As if a shield of ice around his heart had begun to melt. For the first time in his life, his heart began to beat quickly. He clutched his chest and took some deep breaths, temporarily quieting his thoughts of her. Then he went to his closet and put his robes on. Next he cast a spell to untangle any knots in his waist-length, silver hair. Suddenly, there was a flash of an image in his head.

Will, in her Guardian form, with him as they kissed passionately, her fingers entwined in his hair, making the knots he had just untangled.

"No!" he suddenly yelled at no one in particular as he clutched his head with fistfuls of his hair. He had to control these visions…no…fantasies, about the Guardian leader. Then, Phobos had an idea, and he strode to his meditation room.

XXXXX

Will was eating her small meal of the day when she heard the noise. A clank, like metal on the ground.

Then the smell came. It smelled as if she was living in the nastiest dump in the world.

Will smiled. She knew what that smell meant: Blunk. The little green creature came into view with his nose on the floor. Suddenly he looked up and his face lifted into what must have been a smile when it came to passlings.

"Blunk knew he could find pretty redhead girl!" he said, "But all other girls say: Blunk no do it. Blunk get captured to. But Blunk come, and Blunk not get captured!" Will laughed. It had been such a long time since she laughed. She went over to the bars as Blunk did something that resembled a happy dance.

"Okay Blunk, calm down. So the others don't know you're here?" Blunk shook his head.

"No. Blunk come by himself."

"Okay. I want you to do something for me. Go tell the other Guardians that I'm ok and Vathek was assigned to guard me. Can you do that?" Blunk nodded enthusiastically.

"Blunk go right now and deliver message to other pretty girls," he said. Then he left through the small vent through which he had come in.

XXXXX

Vathek stood in the throne room with the other guards as Cedric talked with Phobos.

"Have you found out what we could do with the Guardian, my prince?" he said. Then Vathek noticed something. It may have been small but Vathek's eyes were good enough to know that Phobos had tensed up at the mention of "the Guardian". He automatically knew what that meant, due to what Caleb had told him about different kinds of emotions that he had learned about on Earth.

He couldn't believe it.

XXXXX

"Will. Will wake up."

Will once again had been gently shaken awake by Vathek's large blue hand. But by the tone of his voice and the fact that he used her given name, she knew there was no one watching him.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked as she stretched.

"You may need to be the judge of that."

XXXXX

"WHAT?"

"It's true."

"You liar!"

"Don't take my word for it. Watch his reactions to you next time you go to the throne room."

Will felt like collapsing. She leaned on the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. Vathek had to be playing a joke on her or…or something.

But Vathek would know that this was not the time to play jokes. Or the subject to joke about.

But it was impossible. Phobos could _not_ have fallen in love with her. They were enemies, and they were going to be enemies for eternity. Right? Right?

XXXXX

The gang were all in the basement of the Silver Dragon again. But there was a happier mood in the air. Blunk had told Caleb Will's message and he had just passed it on to the Guardians. They all sat on the spare bed with relieved looks on their faces.

"It's good that Vathek was assigned as her guard. He can find ways to deliver messages to us," Caleb said.

"Yes, yes we are all happy," Yan Lin said, "But have we figured out how to help Will?" Caleb sadly shook his head.

"Wait! I have an idea," Hay Lin said.

XXXXX

Phobos leaned back in his throne and rubbed his temples. He had just experienced another fantasy. This one was less vivid, more of an echo, thankfully. The meditation must have helped a little bit. Phobos knew he had to bring the Guardian in to get the Heart, but he strangely did not want it anymore. But then, what was the point of her being here? He couldn't just let her go. The guards would be suspicious.

This was going to be torture.

XXXXX

Will was trembling violently as another journey with, thankfully, only Vathek, was made to the throne room. What would Phobos try today? If he had fallen in love with her, would he…she tried not to think about it but the sentence automatically finished itself in her mind. She suddenly wondered what it would be like, kissing Phobos. But she quickly banished that thought from her mind. Before she knew it, she and Vathek were at the throne room.

Vathek left, and Phobos was once again alone with Will.

Will spoke before Phobos, not caring if he got angry.

"You aren't getting the Heart, so I don't know why I have to keep coming here." Phobos shook his head.

"Maybe not, but today this is different," he said as he once again stood up from his throne and walked to her, "You have a fighting personality, Guardian. I could use someone like that in my army."

Will was shocked and angry at the same time.

"You honestly think that _I_, of all people, would join _your_ army?" Phobos had started to walk around her as he did on her first night as a prisoner, but, he was closer to her than before, he could have reached out and touched her.

"As I have said, you have a fighting personality, and that would be…useful in my army." As he said the word "useful" he had come up behind her and "absentmindedly" started playing with her hair. Will's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to move away, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind. She took a silent, but deep breath.

"I would _never_ join your army." Then she felt two hands on her shoulders and Phobos had leaned over to her ear. His voice was a whisper when he spoke again.

"It's not as if you have a choice, Guardian. You are _my_ prisoner." His whisper sent chills down her spine as his warm breath touched her ear. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she move, or resist his touch? She felt a single, warm tear suddenly run down her pale and bruised cheek. There was no denying. She liked his touch. Even Matt had never charmed her like that when she and him were dating. But she had to resist in any way she could.

"I am no one's puppet." Suddenly, she was turned around, and Phobos had brought his lips to hers before she could blink.

Me: So Phobos loves Will.

Phobos: I DO NOT!

Me: Stop denying it. ((Will walks in))

Will: Sup Phobos.

Phobos: *blush*

Me: Awww he's so adorable when he blushes.

Phobos: I AM NOT ADORABLE! I WILL RULE YOU!

Me: Mmmhmm. Find out what Will's reaction is in the next chapter folks.

-Note: The characters in the commentary are made to be out of character ;) -

Grr I'm trying to make a line between author's notes and actual story but it won't cooperate. So sorry if it bothers you guys :/


	4. Broken Trust

Author's Note:

I changed the characters' ages in the fic. I assume Phobos is early 20's in the cartoon and comic. He's eighteen in the in the fic. Will is thirteen in the cartoon but she is fifteen in the fic. Only 3 years age difference for those of you thinking that this is a creepy pedo kind of thing. On with the commentary:

Me: Phobos' turn!

Phobos: ((Grrr)) This fool doesn't own W.I.T.C.H. or anything you might recognize.

Me: Thank you. Please Review ;) This is where it starts to get a little more mature. On with the story :D

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was purely on impulse. That's what Phobos tried to tell himself as he kissed the Guardian. Oh, who was he kidding? This was because of his love for her, and it had gotten to the point where he simply couldn't control it. The Guardian's lips were soft, just as he thought they would be. As he kissed her, something happened that surprised him. The Guardian's arms had wrapped around him and pulled him closer, deepening the sweet kiss.

XXXXX

Will had never been kissed like that before. And she never expected that she would like it if Phobos kissed her. His lips were surprisingly smooth and soft, and before she could stop herself, her arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer so they were pressed together. His hand slowly made its way to her crimson hair and entwined in the red strands. She gasped when is warm tongue licked her lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Gasping, she opened her mouth to him and their tongues danced. Somehow this just felt…right.

When they broke apart for breath, Will's arms were wrapped around the back of Phobos' neck and his hands were supporting the small of her back. They had looked into each other's eyes and she suddenly realized how…beautiful his teal eyes were. As she was lost in his eyes, he smiled a true smile for the first time.

XXXXX

(Two hours later)

"Cedric!", Phobos yelled. Cedric came striding into the throne room.

"Yes, my prince?"

"I have decided that the Guardian will no longer be our prisoner. She is to be treated as a guest, and with the same respect as me."

"But, my prince, the Heart-"

"Do not question my reasoning!"

"Yes, my prince."

"Well? What are you standing there like a fool for? Go free her from the dungeons!" Cedric bowed and left the room.

XXXXX

What the hell had gone wrong with Prince Phobos?

Cedric had been asking that same question over and over again in his head as he strode down to the dungeons. Phobos was…different since that fight with the Guardian.

Cedric remembered how Phobos had paused, with his arm halfway to the Guardian's neck as he tried to pull the Heart off. He had made the excuse of being distracted, but by what? Phobos was not one to be distracted easily. What could have distracted him when he was looking directly at the Guardian the whole time?

Then Cedric paused, mid-step and gasped.

Oh, _hell_ no.

XXXXX

What had she done?

Will paced back and forth in her cell. What the hell had she been thinking earlier? She was supposed to be _fighting _Phobos, not kissing him.

"_Damn it, Will. Pull yourself together,_" she thought, "_It was one kiss. Even guys in Meridian have hormones, and he's only eighteen years old. He's sure to act on impulse sometimes. Give it a week and he'll hate you again." _

Will had been trying to tell herself that for two hours, but a nagging feeling at the back of her head told her it wasn't true. Inside her head, a war went on.

Did he love her?

Did he hate her?

Or more importantly:

Did she love him?

Did she hate him?

Will's head was starting to hurt. She rubbed her temples and leaned against the wall. Suddenly, the bars to the cell opened and Cedric stood there, alone, looking more depressed than ever.

"You are welcomed to the castle as a guest," he said.

XXXXX

After wandering aimlessly around the castle as she got her thoughts organized, Will decided that she would go to the throne room and give Phobos a piece of her mind, whether he liked it or not. Her plan was to march into the throne room and ask him what the hell was running through his head when he had kissed her.

Will walked into the throne room without knocking, not caring if Phobos got mad, and strode straight up to him. Just as she had opened her mouth to begin the onslaught she had planned for Phobos, he smiled and she faltered. Will had not prepared for the smile.

"I had a feeling you'd come here," he said. Will regained her confidence and crossed her arms.

"Than I guess you were planning on telling me what the fuck you were thinking earlier," she said.

"Such language for a Guardian," he said as Will narrowed her eyes, "But you are right. You deserve to know what exactly I was thinking."

XXXXX

So he loved her. That was that. And…she loved him, too, she had decided as they kissed for the second time that day, their hands exploring each others bodies as they listened to each other gasp.

XXXXX

Caleb, disguised as a castle guard, walked to the back entrance of the castle with the kitchen ingredients that he had stolen from the real guard. The Guardians were hiding in the cart behind him, waiting for their cue to jump out and search the castle for Will. Their plan was for Blunk and Caleb to distract any guards by throwing dragon nostrils wherever a guard stood. Then the girls would split up, Taranee with Hay Lin and Irma with Cornelia, and search for Will. Taranee and Hay Lin would go to the dungeons to search, and Irma and Cornelia would go to the throne room. Caleb would go with Irma and Cornelia to make sure they wouldn't start bickering and Blunk would go with Hay Lin. Both Blunk and Caleb had a sack of dragon nostrils. Whoever found Will would get her to summon the others with the Heart. When Caleb gave the cue, the rescue mission began.

XXXXX

Hay Lin, Taranee and Blunk crept through the castle as quietly as they could as they proceeded to the dungeons. Luckily, there weren't very many guards, so they only had to smell those awful dragon nostrils about twice.

Irma, Cornelia and Caleb weren't so lucky. After about the fifth time smelling those awful things, they finally reached the throne room. Checking to make sure that there were no more guards, they burst through the door and summoned what little power they had without the Hear to transform them, and they got the biggest shock of their lives.

XXXXX

At the sound of the door to the throne room slamming open, Will and Phobos broke apart, but too late. Irma and Cornelia stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"I can explain-", began Will, but Cornelia had already turned and left the room, Irma gave Will a sad look and followed. Will ran after them, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes but forcing herself not to let them spill over.

"Cornelia, please listen," she pleaded. Cornelia turned around, looking madder than ever. She walked up to Will, and slapped her across the face.

"You little bitch," she said. Then she turned around, and left, not seeming to care if a guard saw her or not. Irma looked confused, as if whether or not she wanted to believe what she just saw was real, then, she turned around and followed Cornelia. Caleb looked madder than Will had ever seen him.

"And I thought you, of all people, were trustworthy," he said as he followed the girls. Will couldn't help it, she fell to her knees and cried with her face in her hands, right in the middle of the corridor.

XXXXX

"We couldn't find her," said Hay Lin as she and Taranee came rushing up, "Any luck with you?"

"Oh, we found her," Cornelia grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Taranee asked.

"Let's just say, she has a shiny new boyfriend. Are we going or what?" Cornelia asked through clenched teeth. Hay Lin had never seen the Earth Guardian this angry before, not even when they had unraveled her sweater to get through the huge labyrinth. Caleb, looking just as angry, nodded and took her waist. Then they all sneaked out of the castle and went back to the portal they had come through, without the person they had come for in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Wow. Just, wow. You two really messed things up.

Phobos and Will: (nervous glances at each other) Yup.

Me: Are Will's friends going to forgive her? Will Cedric try to find out more about Phobos' feelings? Lots of suspense right guys? Guys?

(Phobos and Will are making out)

Me: Uhhhh… Bye!

XXX

Ha! I finally separated commentary from story. Take THAT Internet! Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a major case of writer's block. Please Review ;)


	5. Nightmares and Blood

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support. It is greatly appreciated.

XXX

Will: Please don't make me do this.

Me: If you don't, Mr. Frog (Note: her favorite frog doll) goes in the incinerator.

Will: NO! Not Mr. Frog! MysticMajesties01 doesn't own W.I.T.C.H or anything you might recognize.

Me: Thank you. ((Gives Mr. Frog to Will)) On with the story:

XXXXXXXXXX

Cedric lay in his bed that night, but he couldn't sleep. How could Prince Phobos have fallen in love with the Guardian leader? It was not like him to feel love, or happiness at all, really. In fact, the closest thing to a positive emotion that he _had_ felt was smug. Cedric turned on his side, his head filled with all of his thoughts about the current matter, seeming to be speaking all at once and echoing around the inside of his skull. He closed his eyes and concentrated on forcing the voices out until there was sweet silence. Then, he slept.

XXXXX

"I don't understand, Cornelia" What's going on?" Hay Lin asked as the group emerged from the portal after the failed rescue mission. Cornelia just grumbled and strode off. Caleb was the one to answer Hay Lin's question.

"We found Will in the throne room with Phobos," he grumbled.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you summon us?" Hay Lin asked in shock.

"Because she was busy making out with Phobos!" Caleb yelled, suddenly angry as he stormed off in the same direction as Cornelia. Hay Lin, Taranee, and Blunk just stood there with the same shocked expression plastered on their faces.

"Making out…with _Phobos_?" Hay Lin said in a trembling voice to Irma. She only nodded as tears leaked out of her emerald green eyes. Taranee seemed to be frozen to the sidewalk, her brown eyes filled with horror and shock. Hay Lin sank to her knees and sobbed.

XXXXX

Will had stopped crying a while ago and resorted to not talking at all. Her eyes were full of misery and her facial features solemn. Phobos had let her accompany him to his sitting room where they sat in front of the grand fireplace. His arms were wrapped around her and her head rested on his shoulder. She was trembling slightly and her eyes were closed. He looked down at her fire red hair. What he had noticed was that its color gradually became more vibrant with her sad and angry emotions. Now it was slowly fading back to its original color. He assumed this was a small side effect of her Guardian powers, but it made her look beautiful.

As Will relaxed against him, he sighed. A very faint voice in the back of his mind told him that this was wrong on so many levels, that Guardian and evil prince did not mix, that he should take the Heart while he still had a chance. But the bigger part of his mind said that this was better. And his heart agreed. The small flame in his ice covered heart had quickly melted the ice away and now there was a roaring inferno fueled by love for this girl. This beautiful, red headed, amber eyed, Guardian girl.

And Phobos was, believe it or not, a man to follow his heart instead of the small voice in his head.

XXXXX

Will was walking down a lonely path. There were no trees or animals on either side of the road. Just a thick fog. Everything seemed to be colored gray except her. She didn't know how she got here or why she was here in the first place, but something told her just to keep walking until she reached something. Suddenly, five shadows appeared in the fog. They grew clearer as she approached them and suddenly the other Guardians and Caleb were standing in front f her with angry looks on their faces.

"We thought you were our friend," said Irma, her voice echoing.

"You betrayed us," said Taranee with the same echo.

"I didn't mean to!" Will cried in desperation. Cornelia was the one to speak up now.

"Well, you did. There's no turning back, bitch." Will felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

"Don't even bother coming back to Earth," said Hay Lin looking angrier than Will thought was possible for the young Guardian.

"Please-," Will pleaded.

"Shut up, you don't deserve us as friends," said Caleb. Suddenly, all of the other Guardians' faces turned from anger to shock as Will felt two strong arms snake around her shoulders from behind. She turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Phobos' face before his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss…

Will's eyes sprang open and she sat up quickly, too quickly. She closed her eyes for a moment and waited for the sudden head rush to pass. When she opened them again, she saw that she was in a large bed. She guessed she was in the guest room of the castle. The last thing she remembered was sitting beside Phobos in his sitting room. She assumed that she fell asleep.

The dream she had was still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but curl her knees up to her face and cry again. She didn't know what to do. She loved her friends, but she loved Phobos too. It just wasn't fair. Will couldn't handle this anymore. She got off the bed and went through the door leading to a bathroom complete with mid-evil razorblades. Usually these razors were meant for women's legs, but Will had different intentions.

She picked up a razorblade and played with it in her pale fingers for a second. Then, she positioned the sharp edge on the underside of her forearm and pressed it in, not hard, but enough to make a cut. It didn't hurt her. She ran it across her arm an inch before withdrawing the blade. The red blood really looked amazing on her now ghostly pale skin. Four more times she repeated the act in a line down her arm, one cut for each friend. Then, she began to feel lightheaded, so she discarded the razor and applied pressure to it with the thin toilet tissue. Hot tears still stung her eyes. She told herself that this was what she deserved for betraying the friends she had been so close too. Falling to her knees again, she cried on the floor of the bathroom.

XXXXX

Phobos had decided to check on Will to see if she was still sleeping, as he strode up to the guest quarters, he realized how much more active he had been lately. Was this all because of his love for her? Whatever it was, it felt good to be doing something other than sitting on a wooden throne all day.

When he arrived in the guest quarters, the bed was empty, but he heard a noise like sobs coming from the bathroom. He strode over to the open door and saw Will crying on the floor. That wasn't much of a surprise but what was on her arm was. Her arm was covered in blood and it was soaking the thin tissue paper she had wrapped it in. Phobos rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, helping her up.

"Will!" Even in his panic, something in his head clicked when he spoke the Guardian's given name for the first time, "Oh, God. We have to stop the bleeding."

"Why? I don't deserve to live anyway. I'm worthless," she said between sobs. Phobos was destroyed inside when he heard that. He quickly summoned his powers and healed Will's arm, but there were still thin pink scars where the cuts were. He then grasped her shoulders and looked into her sorrow filled eyes.

"Please, listen Will," he pleaded, "You are _not_ worthless. Please don't talk like that. It kills me to see you like this. I love you Will. God, I love you so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me even in the span of just two days." He stroked her tear streaked cheek before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "I would die if I let anything bad happen to you," he whispered after he broke away from the sweet kiss.

Will threw her arms around him and cried her eyes out as he embraced her.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: OK sorry about the long wait. I was really busy lately. Also had writer's block :P But here it is. Sorry the chapter is so short. Reviews are appreciated ;) Also I could use some help so if anyone wants to message me and help with ideas I would greatly appreciate it ;)

Commentary;

Me: I can't make a joke, for once.

Phobos: Thank God.

Will: *phew*

Cedric: Rejoice.

Other Guardians: *cheering*

Me: You're so mean!


	6. Cedric's Mission

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for you're wonderful reviews ;)

Commentary:

Me: Irma.

Irma: Please make Corny do it.

Cornelia: No! It's your turn. And stop calling me Corny!

Irma: *ugh* fine. MysticMajesties01 does not own W.I.T.C.H.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Phobos paced back and forth, alone, in where else but the throne room. He had to find out a way to help Will. She was falling apart. He had to find a way to communicate with her friends somehow, though he still hated them for how they had had treated his beloved. There had to be someone who could talk to the Guardians. Then Phobos remembered: Cedric! Why hadn't it dawned on him before? Cedric was working as a book store owner in Heatherfield. He could talk to the Guardians and convince them to come to Meridian. Phobos quickly summoned him.

"Cedric!" he shouted, magically magnifying his voice so Cedric would surely hear him. The snake man's blonde head poked through the large door to the throne in five minutes time.

"You summoned me, my prince?"

"I need you to make a visit back to Earth and try to convince the Guardians to come to Meridian. I must speak with them. Tell them that they can bring armies, weapons, and whatever else they may need to feel safe, but I only wish to speak with them. Do not kidnap them or attack them. Only deliver the message. Understood?"

"Yes, my prince. But, if I may ask, what do you wish to speak with them about?" Cedric asked.

"Will," Phobos said, not realizing the mistake of saying her name until Cedric raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You have never called a Guardian by their given name, my prince," he observed, "Might I ask why you have suddenly accustomed to that?" Phobos hesitated. He had never kept a secret from his trusted advisor and friend. But should he tell him about his love for the Guardian leader? Many seconds of thinking gave him the answer: Why not? He trusted Cedric to be reasonable and understand his decisions, even if he would most likely be a little unaccustomed to it at first. He took a deep breath.

"Cedric, I think you should know something that I have hidden from my kingdom for the past few days, but you must promise not to tell a soul," he said sternly.

"You have my word," assured Cedric. Phobos sighed again.

"I have fallen in love with Will," he said, deciding it would be best to come right out with it, "I don't know exactly what triggered this, but I know that this is most definitely love. The reason I am sending you to Earth to summon the other Guardians is because they…found out, and they are livid. Will had no time to explain to them and she is torn apart by losing their trust. She was cutting herself earlier today and it tore my heart out to see her crying like that. That is also why I let her go as a prisoner. But I can't just waltz over to Earth and tell the other Guardians about my feelings for her. I have to watch the kingdom. That's why I need you to go there for me and deliver the message." Phobos had known Cedric for years, but he had never seen the snake man gape like that. His jaw practically hit the floor.

"Um…right. I…I shall go…immediately then," he said as he strode out, looking at Phobos as if he had gone nutty. Phobos sighed once again and made yet another trip to his meditation room, only stopping to check on Will, who was sleeping in his room.

XXXXX

So, Cedric's suspicions had been confirmed.

The snake man strode out of the castle in search of a portal, all the while trying to get his mind off of Phobos' confession. But the prince's words echoed in his head.

_I have fallen in love with Will._

Cedric had suspected it. But somehow it came as a new shock when the confession was uttered from the prince's mouth.

An hour's worth of walking later, Cedric decided it would be faster to search in his snake form. The thought had just barely completed in his mind before he felt a bolt of electricity. His muscles ached slightly as his body stretched to its 20 feet long form. His skin tingled as the scales formed. His eyesight blurred for a moment as his eyes morphed into those of a serpent. Seconds later he was in his true form, a twenty foot long green serpent with the face of a man. He darted through the mountains he was in, looking for a blue light and listening for that familiar electric hum. Finally, when he found what he was looking for, he morphed into his human form, but this time in his Earth disguise: a somewhat attractive young man with hair tied behind his back, purple eyes, glasses, a white button-up shirt, and black trousers.

Cedric poked his head through the portal to see where it came out, and was relieved to see that it was in the alley behind Ye Olde Bookshop. Cedric quickly stepped out of the portal and opened the back door and smiled to himself when the smell of books, old and new, hit his nose full force. Even though Earth was not his favorite place to be, he had grown to like the bookshop. He found comfort among the many books. And, while Cedric didn't like to admit it at first, some of Earth's literature was quite good.

Cedric walked to the front of the book shop and flipped the "Closed" sign to "Open". Then he sat down at his desk and picked up the book he had been reading for a while, "The Lovely Bones". This was a great book in Cedric's opinion. It was about a girl who had been murdered and the world was seen through the eyes of her spirit in Heaven as her family tried to solve the murder. Cedric had always liked suspenseful books, especially when he could read them in peace and quiet. In the castle library his sensitive ears always picked up clanking as the guards walked by, or yelling if their was a rebel attacking. In fact, Cedric barely had time to read at all. But, at Earth, he could read to his hearts desire with minimum disturbance: The occasional customer or car rolling by on the lazy street.

Then there was Elyon.

Elyon had grown quite attached to the bookstore, and she would come in just to read. That, or talk to Cedric. He supposed he considered her a "friend" of sorts. Talking to her was surprisingly easy, as he was not a very social person. Mostly he was acting when he talked to other customers, and secretly wishing that they would just leave so he could escape to his books, but Elyon was…different. She was outgoing and seemed to automatically know when he was in a social mood or not. She was really quite intelligent, as well. Cedric still did not like Earth in general, but he could live through his visits with the books and Elyon's company.

Speak of the devil. The door chimed and the sandy haired girl walked in, all smiles, as always. Her long, sandy blonde hair was tied in its usual pigtail braids and she was wearing a lightweight tan sweater with a green skirt. That was another thing about Elyon that Cedric admired, she was simple. She never went all out with her hair and mostly kept it in those simple braids. Her clothing was colorful, but never wild or attention drawing. Mostly she dressed in her usual sweater and skirt. Depending on the weather, she would wear a tank top instead of a sweater, sometimes shorts or jeans on the weekend. Her make-up was simple as well. She wore hardly any make-up at all, and what she did wear was very subtle: Lightly applied lip gloss, and light pink or brown eye shadow, with a light touch of eyeliner for effect. Yes, Elyon was a simple kind of girl, but the style suited her.

"Hi Cedric!" she called as she raced straight for the nearest bookshelf.

"Hello, Elyon," he greeted, "How is school going?"

"It's great," she said, eyes sparkling, "I got a perfect score on my Algebra test! And Brent Dane asked me out," she said, hugging herself and spinning around in circles.

"Brent Dane?" Cedric asked.

"Only the cutest guy in school," Elyon said, grinning, "Cornelia was so jealous."

"Speaking of Cornelia, how are your friends?" Cedric asked, trying to get some information of the Guardians' whereabouts.

"They're fine," said Elyon, "We all just went for a walk."

"Do you think tomorrow you could bring your friends with you? I would like to meet them," Cedric lied. Elyon's face fell.

"I won't be able to come tomorrow. My mom's birthday is tomorrow and me and dad are taking her for a day out and dinner at her favorite restaurant," she said, "But I could tell them to come here."

"That would be fine," said Cedric, closing his book, "Interested in helping me sort out some new arrivals?" Elyon nodded eagerly and followed Cedric to the boxes of new books.

XXXXX

(The next day)

"C'mon guys. He's really nice and he wants to meet you. Plus, he's really really cute," Elyon said, nudging Cornelia and winking at her. Elyon had been trying to convince the girls to go to the book shop all day, but only Taranee seemed interested. Well, her and Cornelia, at the mention of a cute guy. Hay Lin seemed mildly interested, wondering if their might be any Chinese literature there, but Irma was not so easy to please.

"You know I hate reading," she whined. She had been very depressed since Will's disappearance. All of the girls had been, but Irma was the first girl to actually relate to Will when she came to Heatherfield.

"Yeah but I know you love talking, and he is willing to socialize with people," Elyon coaxed. Irma sighed.

"Fine," she said, "Maybe I can find a good comic or something." Elyon celebrated the fact that she had convinced all of her friends to go.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "His shop opens at four. You guys will like it, trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support ;D I'm sorry it took so long but the middle row on my laptop stopped working so I couldn't get into my computer because the password couldn't be typed. But now I got a wireless keyboard ;D Oh, and I don't own "The Lovely Bones" written by Alice Sebold

Commentary:

(Note: MysticMajesties01 is now MM)

MM: (gasp) What will happen in this meeting with Cedric?

Cedric: (gasp) When do you ever stop talking?

Guardians and Phobos: OOOOHHHHH!

Irma: BURNED!

MM: *grumble*


	7. The Message

**AN: **It's here! It's now! It's…a few months late. I know I'm an ass for making you guys wait so long. To tell you the truth…I'm lazy as hell. I've been sitting around thinking "I should update 'The Unknown Lust'" but then two seconds before I got on Microsoft Word I'd think "Hey look, YouTube! Yay!" That's the truth I swear. Anyway here's the next chappie ;)

Commentary:

MM: Corny!

Cornelia: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

MM: *evil smile*

Cornelia: She doesn't own W.I.T.C.H. Can I go home now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell above the book shop door rang as Irma pushed it open.

"Hello?" she called as she walked in, followed by the other girls.

"Good afternoon," said a man's voice from behind one of the bookshelves, "Guardians."

The girls immediately assumed fighting positions as a handsome young man walked out from behind the bookshelves with his hands in an "I surrender" position.

"How do you know?" said Irma, who had taken the role of spokesperson since Will's capture. The man sighed.

"I've known for some time now," he said as he started walking to the back of the shop, motioning for the Guardians to follow. When they did not follow right away, he poked his head around the corner.

"You can trust me, I promise I will not hurt you," he said with a look of true sincerity. Hay Lin, being the wise one of the group and the one who could detect the most hidden of lies, nodded to the group. They followed the man cautiously as he weaved his way through the shop and to a small door in the back. He opened it and went through to a small alley that held nothing but a dumpster. The Guardians stepped through the door and simultaneously checked for exits. The alley let out to a street where they could run too in case of an emergency. When the Guardians turned their attention back to the man, Irma was the first to speak.

"You haven't really answered my question," she said. The man sighed.

"You already know who I am," he said. All four stares turned into a confused look. The look then turned to shock when the man suddenly transformed into a twenty foot snake.

"Cedric!" the girls yelled in unison as they reassumed their fighting stances. But Cedric quickly transformed back into a human and held his hands up.

"I have not come to hurt you, Guardians," he said, "I have a message from Phobos."

"Let me guess, 'Will is such a good sex toy'," Irma said sarcastically, though one who looked closely would be able to see tears brimming in her eyes. Cedric raised his eyebrows, but shook his head.

"He wishes to speak with you, only to speak. He says that you may bring weapons, armies, anything that makes you feel safe, but he promises not to attack you. Please, for your friend's mental health, go to Meridian and hear him out," said Cedric, sounding as sincere as a minion of an evil prince could sound.

"Uh, guys? You might not want to believe me, but he's telling the truth," said Hay Lin. The girls looked at each other, as if in silent confirmation, then focused their attention back on Cedric.

"Fine," Irma said. Cedric nodded.

"Now, I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but…" Cedric trailed off as he cast a memory spell on the girls. They would not remember him being Cedric, or the fact that he knew their identities, but they would remember to go to Meridian, acting on their own impulse rather than on Cedric's word. The Guardians eyes clouded over for a moment. Then they cleared as they shook their heads.

"What was it that you wanted to show us?" Irma asked.

XXXXXXXX

AN: I am really sorry for leaving the story for a while. But I will keep this going. I know this chapter is uneventful but that was all I could think of. I have other stories that you guys might like. If you're a Harry Potter fan, I have some good stories like "Three Days" and "The Secret". If you're a MINDFREAK (Criss Angel) fan, check out "An Unusual Girl". If you like anime, I have a Death Note fic coming soon called "The Wise Warrior". Check 'em out ;)

Commentary:

MM: "Will is such a good sex toy"?...Really, Irma?

Irma: What? I had to come up with something!

MM: Yeah but…that was just disturbing.

Irma: *grumbles*


	8. Announcement

Greetings fans! It has been quite a while! I apologize for the huge delay in this story but I had reached a writer's block when I got to the part where the girls were supposed to go to the castle. So I have an announcement to make! I spent the unintended hiatus on this story developing my writing abilities, and after re-reading my story I feel like I was just rushing over details and overall producing mediocre content. So after long consideration I will be making a change to the story. First I will make small changes to the first 3 chapters. Then, I will be deleting every chapter after Broken Trust, re-naming Broken Trust and those chapters, and re-writing from there. I will then proceed to create a story that I have, in my mind, been able to develop a slightly more in-depth plot. Do not fear! I plan to finish this story! I just honestly feel like I will not be able to really go anywhere with the plot line I have now. I will leave this announcement up for a little while while I write the new chapters, then when my dedicated followers have had the chance to read it, I will proceed with the change. I hope you all will love the newer plot as much as you seem to love the old one! Thank you all for being so kind and sticking with this story! See you soon :)

-MysticMajesties


End file.
